Friend or Foe, How Does One Know?
by Daladakea
Summary: Summary: Captain Cold was known to be abused as a child. He has a caution to care for children as a result. He sees potential for a partner in crime as another criminal mastermind. He gets closer to Cisco, as Cisco does to him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **A/N Reviews are appreciated, especially those containing suggestions for the story!:)**

In a dark alley, Captain Cold observed Cisco. The man was standing in the place of the particle accelerator that the showdown with Eobard Thawne had taken place.

Captain Cold had again managed to sneak into S.T.A.R Labs without being tracked. Cisco had been coming to this same place everyday on his lunch break for at least a month.

The other Metahumans were still on the loose, although the Flash did close the black hole. He'd run fast enough to stop the accretion disk from growing and then managed to reverse it's spin altogether, unraveling the singularity, which fell, still burning hot, and destroyed that part of the city. S.T.A.R Labs was gone, but a portion of the accelerator was still there. Barry had remained conscience long enough to see the damage, hear the screaming, cast one horrified, grieving look at Cisco and collapsed.

He hadn't woken since. Without Eobard Thawne, there wasn't any real way of knowing if Barry would wake up or not. As far as his medical readouts were concerned, his cellular regeneration was slowed, but still about twice as fast as an ordinary human. He showed no signs of waking, and he'd been that way for a month.

Cisco usually just stood there, remembering, wishing, wondering. Lost in thought to the point that he often forgot to return to the med station(which was a small concrete room,with some computers that the hospital had loaned them for the Flash.) and Caitlin would come looking for him. This day though, he began talking out his thoughts.

"Thawne, I know I said I didn't want you to come back, and I know you don't exist on our timeline anymore. But I know somewhere, in some coherence of universal vibrations, in some parallel reality, you are there. I know you can't hear me. I know parallel you can't see me, probably don't know about the Flash. But I wish you had told me how to use my abilities. I don't want to hurt anyone. I feel like it's my fault. I could've looked into the future of some other timeline and stopped this madness from happening. What do I do now?"

Cisco's eyes were filling with tears, although he didn't cry. Captain Cold scoffed to himself. The man had just revealed all his worst weaknesses, and he was on Snart's "important"list. For one, the guy was smart and a tech ace. Without him, Snart wouldn't have his trusty gun. For another, if Snart could manipulate him, he could get Cisco to look into the parallel worlds where time runs congruent, but events don't. This would enable Snart to plan better for his crimes and to learn from the mistakes that alternate versions of himself made. This guy felt betrayed and Snart ha often felt betrayed as a child.

A part of Cold, one that he rarely allowed himself to know about, felt for Cisco. He told himself that he was benefiting from this thing, but yet, he felt like truly reaching out to the guy. His dark side pushed him into realizing that his friendly side could benefit his dark in this matter. He planned his words carefully, for he knew that his sudden presence here would put the man on guard. He wanted his guard to remain down. Strategically speaking, he should wait until Cisco was in a position to feel less vulnerable. But time, unfortunately wouldn't allow for this.

He stepped out of the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N I was shocked by the response to this fic. Two reviews within the first 24 hours! Keep reviewing!**

 **Updates may be slow, and I've been known to get Writer's Block in the middle of a story!**

Cisco checked one last time to see that Barry was stable. Then he went to that place. The place he'd been going for the last month. He checked as usual that Caitlin wasn't following him, in case he broke down. He didn't want to risk that.

He could feel himself drift into that trance that felt ever present, the one he worked hard to keep at bay. He stood silently most times, even though today he voiced a thought or two. He felt overwhelmingly out of touch with the world and terrible guilt for what his part in the whole thing had been.

After quite some time, a shadow stirred in the alley created by a portion of the accelerator blowout to his left. He turned to see who or what it was. He expected that he lost track of time and Caitlin had come looking for him. But no, he saw Captain Cold emerging from the deep shadows.

"Well, isn't it a pleasure to see you again Cisco! I wish we could've spent a day together, two geniuses brought together by logic and science, but of course, it had to be this way." He stalked up.

Cisco observed the man's stance. And why did everyone call him by his first name? Even the villains?

Something though in Snart's stature, his eyes, the way he stalked up menacingly, it looked like part reality, part reversed coercive psychology, part sympathy. What in the crazy world?

"What do you want? Why are you here?" He couldn't defeat this man on his own. He had no weapons, no bluff to call, no Barry Allen to speed in and save him. He figured it was best to pull himself together and play along. Captain Cold chuckled menacingly, and again, Cisco thought he heard something real, some sympathy. He told himself he must be seeing things. And yet, he'd tested positive for affects.

It was an ability that the police and the FBI train to have, but he'd been born with it. It allowed him to see a person's more discreet emotions, hidden beneath the surface, in their tone, movements, expressions. And right now, Cisco couldn't believe what he was hearing, yet he knew he wasn't wrong.

"Cisco, I'm sure you're aware that we still have hostile Metas running about. I said that they all owe me something and they do. But in order to get those favors, they need to be locked up and forced to render the necessary services. I need your help. I know what happened to Eddie, and I know what happened to the Flash. I was there when he ran around and unraveled that singularity, I was there when he fell out of the sky. I know you're hurting, I see your guilt and remorse. I can give you the chance to undo at least half of what you hold yourself responsible for. I can save Barry Allen. But I need your help."

Cisco was thinking about it. Snart could see it. The gears shifting in the guy's head, the heart strings being pulled almost to the point of snapping. But while Cold had been able to see Cisco's guilt, he underestimated the man's intelligence and strength. He felt that tug again in his heart. He was manipulating this guy using his fear, guilt and anger. He was no better than his father had been.

Cisco thought long and hard. Snart, he knew was a man of his word, despite being a criminal. So if he said he could save Barry, he could. Or he could point them in a direction that would save him. Also, he'd made it clear that he'd catch the Meta's to gain the favors that he figured they owed him.

Cisco was touched that the man had said, "Hold yourself responsible for" as opposed to, "What you are responsible for." It solidfied his theory that Cold wasn't as cold as he seemed. The man was feeling for him to some extent. Something had fleetingly crossed Cold's eyes. Fleeting, but it had been there.

Then Cisco had a memory out of the blue, one of overhearing Barry and Joe speaking of the issue with the plane and Captain Cold's schemes. "No more walks on the dark side. Promise me?" Cisco realized that when Barry agreed to that, he committed Team Flash to that as well. And this would violate that agreement.

"No." Cisco heard himself say. "No I won't help you. Don't ask me again Cold!"

Captain Cold put a reassuring hand on Cisco's shoulder. He looked into the still defiant eyes and said,

"That's fine Cisco. I'll come to see if you've changed your mind tomorrow." And he walked off.

"I won't." Cisco muttered to himself.

 **A/N So what'd you think? Reviews are appreciated and it'd be great to have plot suggestions. Tell me what you want to see in the story. Also, I noticed that there weren't that many Cisco centric fics out there that didn't involve romance. Thought I'd try to fix the problem! If you're a Cisco lover too, pm me and we can go back and forth on it!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **A/N Wow. This got more reviews than I thought it would! Within the first twenty four hours this is already on someone's favorites list. I'm so happy about that! I hope it continues to be interesting!:)**

Cisco sought refuge in their makeshift command center, a few tarps stretched between poles. He sighed, running his hands through his hair and clasping them under his chin. Caitlin was monitoring Barry, so he knew he'd have at least some time on his own.

Captain Cold had presented him with a decision that he couldn't pass up, and yet he had done just that. And now he was having second thoughts. On the one hand, Cisco felt responsible for at least what had happened to Barry. Eddie had made his own decision. It turned out to be a vital one, but none the less he'd decided. Barry however, had to do what his noble heart had made him do. If Cisco had refused to build the time machine, or better yet, tried to change Barry's mind about saving his mother, none of this mess would've ever happened. On the other hand, Cisco knew that even if he'd tried to convince Barry or himself otherwise, he'd have failed and events would've unfolded exactly the same. But then, he thought to himself, that's like the guilty prisoner pleading innocence in the face of undeniable evidence. He knew Snart would be back at his lunch break tomorrow, expecting his final answer.

As a man once said, "Not to decide is to decide." In this case, that made sense. If he chose to go with Snart, he'd ultimately be betraying Team Flash, and after what they'd been through together, that was something he was unwilling to do. If he chose to stay here, Cold would come and knock him out and take him anyway. If he didn't decide, Snart would torture the ones he loved. So clearly, Snart would win either way.

The way Cisco saw it, it wasn't a matter of winning. It was about controlled losing. Another thought occurred to Cisco. He was smart, but not the same way as Captain Cold. He was a scientist and a tech genius. Captain Cold was a criminal mastermind. Both paths took logic. One to a degree more than the other. That made Cold more intelligent for the case at hand. But maybe, Cisco thought to himself, he could teach himself how to think like a criminal. He couldn't beat Captain Cold, but he could control how much Team Flash lost.

Deep in a warehouse, in a remote seaport in the rundown part of the city, Snart stood contemplating his offer to Cisco. He needed Cisco's tech and science knowledge. He knew the kid was smart enough to try to outsmart him, but dumb enough to realize that wouldn't work only after he failed.

A small part of his heart said he didn't need Cisco, he was dragging this guy into this for his own amusement. Shocking even himself, the litle friendly side of him said he didn't want Cisco hurt, before the mean side took over and gave a reason. That Cold did need him for his mission. He knew what Cisco would choose. He could play to the guy's pain after that. Keep him out of the fighting, allow him his humanitarian views, except in extreme cases. Convince him to work for only the greater good. Except of course, "Greater good" in this case referred to locking Metas up so that Snart's city was just Snart's city again.

Caitlin walked in to their temporary command center and saw Cisco sitting in a corner, tears in his eyes and trembling hands. Yet, he didn't seem too crushed. His eyes gleamed with something like dark intelligence.

"Cisco? Are you alright?" She bent down next to him. Cisco realized that with his mind made up, there wasn't a second to waste, no reason to wait.

"I'm fine Caitlin. I think I've just been working super late hours to keep things running." He grimaced inwardly at his lie, but he kept a convincing smile on his face.

"Go home and get some rest then. You've earned it. I'll keep things running for a while." She smiled warmly at him and he ached for the lie and the imminent betrayal. He got up and walked out of sight of the command tent. Then he ran.

Golden Glider showed him in. She still showed interest in Cisco and he still liked her, but technically they were still on opposite sides and that wouldn't do at all. She lead him to an old documents room and closed the door so that he and Snart were alone.

"You know, I was thinking that you'd ask me for more time tomorrow to make up your mind. I can see I have underestimated your ability to swap sides, Cisco. I won't ask why. No worries, friend. I promise that you will be able to get what you came for. That is, if you decided to come to tell me you're in?"

"I am not swapping sides. I'm helping you catch the Metas and getting a cure for Barry. We're allies, not friends. As much as I hate to say it, I'm in. What do you need?"

Captain Cold's smile indicated that this was going to get odd.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Caitlin walked in to the tent and didn't see Cisco agonizing over his work again. He was actually late for work. "Cisco?" She called, thinking she must have misjudged. "Cisco! Where are you?"

She went out of the door and gasped! Captain Cold (why did Cisco have to name all the bad guys?) was standing mere inches from her face. He let her squirm under his, well, cold gaze for a moment before he moved to block her from moving further. He had to do this, help them. He'd promised, but that didn't mean that he couldn't have a little fun with it.

"I have something you want Dr. Snow." He reached unexpectedly for Caitlin's hand, making her gasp again. She'd have berated herself at this point for being so girly, but who wouldn't be jumpy in the presence of this human, genius and monster? He placed a vial in her hand.

"Inject this into Barry's bloodstream before his heart stops. You must time it just right, or it'll kill him. You have to wait until the monitor nearly flatlines. Not completely but almost. If it doesn't work, even after you've followed instructions, come tell me and I'll kill the man who's responsible."

"Where's Cisco? Do you have him again? What do you want with him?" Caitlin was always far from understanding half of what the crime and science side of things was, but now she felt more lost than ever. She was a good biologist, and that was pretty much all.

"I don't have him." Cold said, putting a strange emphasis on "have".

"Good luck finding him however. I do know where he is. And I'll tell you only for the right price."

"And what's that?"

"Tell me how to capture Iris West and Detective West. I'll need them in my custody once Barry wakes up."

"Never." She answered automatically not thinking about the consequences it could have for Cisco. Captain Cold disappeared into an alley so fast that she didn't have time to wonder how he'd done it.

Cisco fixed Heat Wave's old gun and gave it to Cold. He'd reset it to become a stun gun. "Metas only right?" He asked. He didn't want to think of what this thing would do to a nonMeta.

"Of course Cisco. I promised that for the duration of our joint operation, your requests, with exception only where direct contact with your friends is concerned, will all be granted." Cold said it with such certainty in his voice that Cisco knew he was telling the truth. And he was telling falsehoods at the same time. Criminal minds were often sharp and responsive to errors. Sometimes overreactive. Cisco hoped this would throw Cold off, just a little.

"Are you ready then?"

"When you are."

"How do you know the boy did as we wanted?"

"Because, I asked him not to. I told him to repair the heat gun. I knew that surely by now, he'd try to take the fact the I didn't say how, and his humanitarian instincts, and come up with something that wouldn't kill or maim. Only temporarily put out of action, which is what we want."

"He would've done so anyway."

"Yes."

"So why bother?"

"Because, it's more fun to play mind games and show him I'll always best him."

"You have an emotional attachment to him"

Captain Cold furiously blasted his notorious gun frightfully close to the other man. "Don't ever suggest that again if you don't want to become an explorer of the eternal Arctic."

"I overstepped my place. I'm sorry."

"You should be. And don't state the obvious again. It makes my stomach sour and I've only just had lunch."

"With the boy." The sly voice tried again.

"SHUT UP!"

The truth was, Snart was beginning to feel the inklings of a kindred spirit in himself that hadn't risen for decades. He felt that he and the boy did have some connection somewhere. A shared emotional experience for instance. But what? The dark side of him protested, then quieted and used that persuasive voice that was so good at shutting out the good. He could soften Cisco, pretend to like him, be his friend, find his weakness, make him suffer. But for once, the kindness in him won out.

What would be the point? It reasoned coldly, counteracting the dark persuasive side, like a bucket of cold water thrown over the delirious head. It woke him again to the fact that this boy had something delicate, a weakness waiting to be found, a strained heart waiting to be shattered. And for some reason, he felt it his responsibility to take good care of it, make the boy stronger. He shook his head at his foolish sentimentality. He must have hit his head today and not known it.

Cisco lay on his hammock that was strung up in the old warehouse. The building had a number of places good for privacy and sleep. But tonight,sleep wouldn't come. He saw that look again in Cold's eyes. A dark memory, perhaps. Then, sympathy. Cisco would've thought his affects were pulling tricks on him, but they had a 100% accuracy record. So he mused to himself. A villain, with a soft spot.

Everyone has a dark side, and Cisco wanted very much to use his to justify finding Cold's weak spot and use it. Snart's weakness wasn't hard to guess. His father was an old cop, arrested for child abuse.

That was obviously what had twisted Snart's mind. But that look... Cisco knew that Cold saw something in him. Found a secret somewhere. Cisco knew Cold was likely to soften him, try to find his weak spot. But he knew that Snart was still debating with himself whether to use it against him, or help him through it. As hard as it was to believe, Cisco thought the latter was more likely to happen.

As he drifted off to sleep,he saw someone move through the old shelves to stand by his head. He thought at first that it was Golden Glider, but no, he realized before dropping off, it was Leonard Snart.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **A/N Hi everyone! So updates will be slow after either this or the next chapter. Real life gets in the way. And then I get Writer's Block. So if anyone has any ideas, please help me along.:)**

 **Also, a quick note on affects. It isn't a Metahuman ability that I made up. It's real. Any questions about it, pm me! (I also tested positive for it.) On with the show!:)**

Alarms blared threatningly in the precinct. Joe looked up from his papers and glanced at the doors. He didn't know what it'd be, but he figured it might be Metas again. He sure hoped his boy didn't die, not only because it would devestate him and Iris, but because with these dangerous beings in the city, nobody would be safe without him.

Leonard Snart, the well known criminal mastermind strutted in confidently. Behind him was a Meta that Joe knew from the excecution records and the Meta truck. It was Nimbus. Or as Cisco loved to refer to him, the Mist. Although, now the Mist was a man, equipped with a gun just like Snart's and Joe was startled to see that it was the one that had belonged to the villian Cisco had named Heat Wave. ("The kid's gotta quit doin' that." He thought to himself.)

"Alright, everyone! No need to panic, nobody will be hurt. As long as who we're looking for steps forward without us torturing anyone."

"Who do you want?" The captain asked.

"Detective Joseph West. Come forward. Any resistance or attempt to hide will result in a death within the precinct." Cold was smirking so confidently he looked on the brink of insanity.

The captain started to object, but Joe came forward and walked straight up to the villian.

"You want me Snart? You got me. What do you want with me?" He asked.

Captain Cold just stared at him. Finally he said, "Joe, you're coming with us."

And with that the Mist pulled the trigger on the stun gun. Joe went down. The last thought he had was why the Mist was still a man and using a stun gun. Before he could figure it out, the darkness consumed him.

Cisco looked up from his work in the lab. He saw Joe's body being brought in. At first Cisco thought he was dead. "What did you do!" He said in an incredulous voice. His eyes betrayed his fright and imminent sorrow.

"Spare me your blubbering!" Cold said with a roll of his eyes. He looked bored. "Just another part of my plan is all. Don't worry, he isn't dead. I just knocked him out. With your gun."

"You said only Metas!" Cisco couldn't believe that Cold would go back on his word. This would've been the first time his affects had failed him.

"Haven't you figured me out yet boy? I'm a criminal. I hurt people. I steal. It's fun, and it's my life. Or was. And now a bunch of Metas are running around getting people's guards up! I'm not explaining my plan to you, but I will tell you that I already knew you wouldn't fix the heat gun. I knew you'd make a stun gun instead. So I put a secret valve on it to redirect the power output. One setting for Metas an one setting for normal people. In this way, I've kept our bargain. The gun you built on the setting it was meant for, for Metas only. I didn't say anything about putting another setting there for ordinary people."

Cisco mentally kicked himself. He realized now how obvious his supposed reverse psychology had been. It hadn't even been that. It had been overrationalized sentimentality. He thought he'd scored a victory against Cold. He'd scored one on Cold's side to himself. Great. And now, Joe had paid a price. And Cisco figured Iris was the next target.

Iris had just finished work an was leaving the newspaper building when a two men started following her home. She didn't want them to figure out where she lived, so she finally turned around and confronted them.

"Good day to you Miss West. I'm Leonard Snart. You've heard of me I assume and I suppose most of what you heard wasn't good." Cold held an expressionless face. Another man whom she knew from the old police records she'd "mistakenly" seen at her father's office was there as well, although she couldn't place his name.

"What do you want with me, sir?" She tried to use a little civilized respect, hoping to dissuade them, but unfortunately, one pointed a gun at her, pulled the trigger and she was consumed in blackness and pain. Her last thought before she was out was, "I'm shot! I'm going to die." And then no more.

Caitlin looked at the vial in her hand. It shone with a pinkish yellow liquid. She did not want to put this into her best friend, but she had to see if Barr would wake up with it. She eased the heart stimulants out of his IV and waited for the heart onitor to go irregular. When it did, she waited a few split seconds until right before it flat lined and jabbed Barry in the artery with the vial. The monitor stabilized, like magic, and Barry started coming around. She collapsed into a chair with a relieved sigh.

Blurry shapes came into slowly into his vision and snapped into focus. He waited a moment to sit up. He thought he was dreaming. When he realized that he was in fact awake, he sat up slowly and looked at Caitlin. "How many?" He asked.

"What?" She looked up. She'd been crying, he noticed. He hoped someone she loved hadn't died.

"How many people died? From the singularity?"

"Barry, don't ask about that. Besides, that was a month ago. We have other issues now."

"I'm getting used to passing out and having the world be a different place when I wake up." He said slightly sarcastically as he rose from the bed.

"It doesn't take long for the world to change anymore does it?" She asked sullenly.

"So what are the "other issues"?"

"Cisco's missing, Captain Cold saved your life, and I don't know why. An alarm went off at the police precinct and the word is that Joe and Iris are gone."

"WHAT?" He was about to go super speed around the whole city, but Caitlin pushed him back.

"Barry, wait! I think Cold's trying to lure you. Don't rise to his bait. He needs them to attract you, so as long as you stay away, he won't harm them." For once, the pieces had snapped into place for Caitlin and she understood a little criminal psychology. Or rather, she thought she did. She later realized that they could hurt them, just not kill them. Too late now.

Joe woke up and looked around. He was in a large steel bar animal cage. He finished his thought about Nimbus and concluded that he was in the pay of Cold, and Cold had a plan for Barry. But, Barry was in a coma. What in the world? Just then, he saw them bring a limp woman's body in. They threw her heartlessly into the cell and stalked off. She began to stir. In the dim light he couldn't identify her. Until she stirred and spoke. "Dad?" She asked looking at him. His heart dropped. They were here for Barry.

Iris came around, saw bars and a dark room. Her irst thought was how nice it was that she wasn't dead. Her second was how rude of those men it had been to shoot her, stun her, when she was completely naïve and innocent of any of their recent workings. Then she saw her father.

"Dad?" She asked. Joe turned around and hugged her.

"It's okay Iris. It's okay."

"They want us to lure Barry! What do we do?"

"Nothing we can do sweet heart. Nothing at all" He said in as hopeless a tone of voice she'd ever heard him use.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cisco had finished his work for Cold for that day and decided to go for a little walk around the city. Glider was sent by Cold to keep an eye on him, although by the look in the guy's eyes, he knew about Cisco's interest in her. So they got to walking along in the park and Cisco was deep in thought. He was careful, however, to keep an expressionless face so that she wouldn't know his thoughts. Although he liked her and got some amount of approval from her brother to start trying to date her, (apparently, this is why Cold had her go along.) Cisco knew they were still on opposite sides, and he didn't completely trust either person's intentions.

She allowed him silence for a while, then she turned to him, read his face past the mask. "What's bothering you Cisco?" She asked in a friendly voice, which for the first time, sounded truly friendly and not seductive. Cisco glanced up, his reverie momentarily broken.

"Why would you care? And aside from that, Cold might still want me to tell you everything so that you can run and tell him, then he can find better ways to use me."

"Is that really what you think this is about? Leo actually told me that if you swore me to secrecy on anything at all, that I wasn't to say a word to him of it. Even if I'm not always a person of my word, he is. I couldn't get him to listen to me saying anything you said now if I wanted to. And you do look so troubled. What's the matter? You can tell me. I'm the only one right now that you're allowed to be friends with."

Cisco thought how strange it was that she could pack sympathy, affection, persuasion and a threat into those few kindly put sentences, but now, Cisco knew, her curiosity was in full drive, and even though he knew that Cold probably had other ways to listen, he played along and just let it go. He couldn't do much better at this point. He'd been a prisoner of sorts for nearly a week, his emotions were out of control and he was about to snap. If he didn't say something to someone, he'd bawl his eyes out.

"Well, I think that I didn't have a choice about coming here. Cold knew I wanted to save my friend. He had the cure. I needed it. He presented it to me on the premise that I'd have to work for him for a period of time determined by his needs for his current scheme. I'm here, a prisoner, of a criminal no less. My friend will be captured and a few of my friend's friends are suffering already on his behalf. I'm responsible for what happened to the Flash. How am I supposed to feel?" He let a frustrated breath and ran his hands through his hair. Lisa put an arm around him.

"What happened to the Flash wasn't your fault Cisco. As for being here, you're right, my brother didn't give you much of a choice. He wants to be able to get the Metas contained so that city is his to rob again. You've done nothing but what you were told to do, by your heart Cisco. Your heart told you to make the gun a stun gun. Your heart told you to save the friend by working for one you hate. You have a good and strong heart Cisco. It's only who spoke to your heart, who took your kindness and virtues and used them to manipulate you. None of this is your fault Cisco. No matter what happens." She reached up and brushed off a stray tear that he didn't know had been there. They walked back to the warehouse in silence.

Cisco had been right that Cold was watching them, but wrong in the theory that he'd heard them. True to his word, Cold had not enabled the sound on his cameras. But what he saw was enough to convince him. Cisco needed someone. Cisco wouldn't open to anyone other than his STAR Labs friends. But maybe Cold could soften him again. Do it himself. He resolved to start that night.

"Where are we going?" Cisco asked for the millionth time. Snart had him toting the food in a basket while he carried a box. What was inside it was a mystery. To Cisco at least. Snart had up to this point been ignoring the boy's calls. This time he turned exasperated.

"I'm not going to kill you if that's what you want. Now, I have a surprise planned and if you don't quit yapping, we'll turn right back around and you won't get to know what it is."

Cisco stopped speaking, but only because he felt certain that Snart's intentions weren't evil here.

They reached a boat on the water, they got in and paddled slowly out. When they were in the middle of the bay, the light was so dim so as to be nearly gone. Overhead the sky was awash with hundreds of stars. In spite of himself, Cisco's mouth fell open at such amazing, unprecedented beauty.

While he was sitting there catching mosquitoes in his mouth(sarcastic implication, not really!) Snart set about getting out their food.

"Boy, are you going to sit there all night with your mouth open or will you get over here and try to get something into it?" Snart said irascibly. Cisco wandered over, still with his eyes firmly planted on the stars. He sat down and started eating. Snart started talking in a far away voice.

"I remember one night before my mom died and my pap became a police officer, my dad brought me to a farm, it was my sixth birthday and I'd wanted a telescope real bad. I'd opened all my gifts at the party and didn't find one, I liked everything else just fine, but I really wanted that scope. Well, we got out in the old hayfield of this old farm and I said to my pa, "Why we out here? Why aren't I goin' to bed now?" And my pa,, he told me, "Look up boy. See all those stars? You seen 'em before in the city. But you haven't seen 'em out here. And you haven't seen them with this." And he had a box he'd been carrying, and he set it down and got out what was inside, and I was a happy little guy. It was the very telescope I'd seen in the science store window that I'd wanted so bad."

The man was now looking nostalgically at those stars. Cisco didn't know what to think. He'd always had his guard up before, but now, despite himself, he felt it lowering. He felt that Snart was softening him up and trying to pry out his hurt, so as to use him better. He felt it, and yet, somehow he didn't. His affects sent him mixed signals. On the one hand, Cold wanted to use him, and on the other, Snart didn't.

They spent most of the rest of that night chatting amiably about random, impersonal topics, looking at the stars and eating their food and Cisco started to wonder against his will if this man could really be a cold hearted killer. Snart was good at what he did.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **A/N Wow. Ok. Got some people who want to see Captain Cold talk to Iris and Joe. And we have someone who is starting to question Cold's evil. I'll humor the reviews requests for a conversation with the Wests, but I'll need to see how long I can make and how far I can take it!:)**

Joe and Iris were waiting patiently to be told why on Earth they were here. Not that they really needed to know. Barry Allen was the Flash. And Cold knew that. As a consequence of this, Cold would use them to manipulate Barry whenever he needed them to. But as for Cold's grand master plan, and they knew he had one, he always did, they waited for news that nobody would bring.

Although Joe had expected to be tortured, and feared Iris would be to make him talk, nothing of the sort had occurred. Cold had treated them well. He gave them wholesome meals, with ots of variety, he gave them books to read, he gave them a tv with a few select channels to watch (situated outside the cage with the remote inside.) and whenever they requested social company, the guard would bring in Lisa and she'd talk amiably with them as much as they desired. If it weren't for the cage holding them captive, they'd think they were at a social convention at a luxury hotel.

After they finished their breakfast of eggs and toast with orange juice and whole milk(none of that 2% trash) they heard the sound of a door closing and looked up to see Cold walking in and excusing the guard temporarily. He gazed for a moment at them with his cold eyes, perhaps waiting for their discomfort to escalate for his amusement before saying, "You were brought here in shrouds of mystery and against you will. Yet, instead of being tortured as you expected, you're being treated with kindness. I am willing to bet that you both have questions for me. Ask them. You'll receive no dishonest answers."

Joe went first. "Can you let my daughter go? Surely you can do well with just me, and she knows nothing about who you're after."

Iris knew to play the naïve little woman. Pretend she didn't know Barry's secret. Then she could get out and warn him. She looked up at him as innocently and forlornly as she could. She could see the man thinking. Clearly if he was going to let her go due to her "naivety" he'd have to do it before they continued further. Cold looked for the trap he was sure was there. The only one, of course, was that Joe was lying, and being a policeman, he might be able to do that well. But also, this man was a good father, a father who wanted his child safe. This pulled a little at Cold's good side. Just a little. Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, he lifted his signature gun and unlocked the door. But before swinging it open, he said, "West, if you run, she dies, and sweetheart, if you run, he dies. Clear? Good. Get out of here, Miss West." He swung the door open and she bolted like the scared person she was.

After Iris had left the room, Cold turned his attention back to Joe. "Detective, ask away."

"First off, I'd like to know why you seem so eager to reveal your plan to a cop. And secondly, what do you want from Barry Allen?"

"To answer the first question, Detective, I have someone in my employ that has slightly more humanitarian views. I need this person's full cooperation, and to have that, I must treat all prisoners decently. And to answer the second, I'm a criminal, so what is my worst enemy? The law, and all those who uphold it. Barry upholds law. So I hate him. Not personally perhaps, just rivals in the office. I should think he and I have something in common. But the other enemy, one you wouldn't really think of at first glance, is other villains. Oh, sure, sometimes we band together, have our little crime party. But these enemies haven't any interest in allowing me to lead them in their crimes. And most, if not all, the major crooks in this city, haven't any interest in working with me at all, end of story. So I ask you, what's more dangerous than an ordinary villain?"

"Get to your point Snart. I know. Jet. Sabotaged truck, Metas on the loose."

"Well, if you know so much, can't you figure out the perfectly obvious?"

"You want the Flash to catch these Metas so you can freely steal from the city without having jealousy and territory disputes."

"Precisely."

"You answered both questions with one explanation. I'm not one for complimenting bad guys, but nice work there."

"Simplification is sometimes the most logical process of elimination. Any other questions?"

"Two more. What does Cisco have to do with this? And how long am I here?"

"You're here until I've gotten Barry to do his part. Then I'll let you go and you can go live happily ever after. If cops ever do live happily ever after."

"And my question about Cisco?"

"Well, I can't answer that without giving out the still classified part of my plan. I can't therefore answer your question honestly. Being a man of my word, I would rather die, than tell a full falsehood. So I won't answer that question, as that's the option that least endangers my plans and defies my motto. Will there be anymore questions?" Cold discreetly peeked at his watch, though Joe saw him glance at his wist and knew the man was on a tight schedule.

"No. I haven't got anymore. Although, it'd be nice if I could get a painkiller. Your stun gun has done some work to my head."

Snart smiled, nodded, walked out and returned presently with a pill and a cup of water.

"Have a good day Detective." He said cordially enough and walked away. The guard walked in and assumed his post. Joe settled in to read and wait for a new development.

Barry and Caitlin were at the West home, using Barry's laptop to try and locate Cold.

"There was a robbery of a family home, no murders committed, on Fourth Avenue. Family antiques were stolen and sold, they were found at a pawn shop." Caitlin was rattling off details of the crime while Barry closed his eyes and visualized the facts in his head to get a more clear picture.

"Where there children living there?" He asked rather suddenly. Caitlin looked up.

"Yes, five of them. Why?"

"Cold never robs families with children. Unless it's to kidnap the kids, and he's not really the kidnapping type. I'd say keep looking, that wasn't our guy."

This had been their tenth crime and they were both in need of a break. Barry's brain felt fried and Caitlin wanted to find Cisco. She wondered if maybe he'd been hurt or killed. She momentarily wondered if the guilt had simply gotten to be too much for him and... no, she told herself firmly. Cisco wasn't the suicide type. What could possibly have happened to him?

Just as they were about to go out for coffee, Iris burst in. At first she was too out of breath to say anything. Finally, she gasped out.

"Barry! You alive and up! Good!" She said flopping onto the couch and throwing a hand to her forehand in relief.

"Iris? Captain Cold had you! How did you escape?" He asked rushing to her.

"I didn't escape. He let me go. Dad gave him the 'she's my daughter and she's naïve to the whole thing, so let her go!' card. I acted confused and unsure and he bought the story and let me go."

"Then you know where he is?"

"Yes, but Barry, he's waiting for you! He was using us to lure you!"

"Iris, that's kinda the classic bad guy stunt. Sorry."

And he super sped to get his suit. He returned and got her to tell him where the hideout was and away he went. Caitlin and Iris exchanged a look that said, "Why does he have to be such a do gooder?"

 **A/N Thanks especially to the reviewers that suggested a chat between Cold and the Wests. That pulled me out of potential Writer's Block! I needed a way for Barry and Caitlin to find Cold's whereabouts and that gave me the perfect inroad! Thanks a ton! Now, if I could some suggestions for what you want to see in the Cisco part of the story that'd be awesome!:)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **A/n Okay, so sorry for this announcement, but this is where I will either have zero time to write, or I'll get Writer's Block or both. I am sorry. Just hang in there and keep looking for updates!:)**

 **Here's the next chapter!:) (Song here is property of Disney.)**

Barry sped into the warehouse, lightning working to illuminate the dark gloom. He skidded to a stop and looked around. The first thing he saw was Joe in a cage. He didn't look as though he'd sustained any injuries. Barry had a moment of relief before seeing Cold striding towards him.

"Alright Snart, I'll bite. What do you want from me and how long are you keeping Detective West?"

Captain Cold grinned his malicious grin and said, "You do like to cut to the chase don't you Flash? Well alright. I need you to help me find all the Metas and get them all locked back up. Detective West will be here until you complete all the tasks I give you. He will sustain no injuries or harmful treatment unless you fail to comply. Up to now, we have given him food, company, entertainment and freedom to move about the facility at certain times of day with a guard. You have three days to think about this and return to me with an answer. If you don't show, his privileges will be revoked one by one, and when those are gone, he will receive harmful treatment. If after a week you do not return, he'll die. I've made my move. Your turn."

"I don't have to wait. What do you need? Your move."

"Before you decide for sure, there's something you should know." He turned and Barry looked past him to see Cisco happily chatting with Lisa Snart. Barry's mouth dropped open. After all they'd been through, and Cisco had decided to swap sides? There had to be something else. Maybe Snart had threatened Cisco's family again. No, according to Caitlin there hadn't been time for that. He'd just up and left, no note, nothing. Just then Cisco turned, saw Barry, looked surprised and rushed over to see him.

"Barry! You're alive! That's great. I know what you're probably thinking, why did I swap sides? I didn't. I'm not allowed to tell you why I did this, so believe what you want. But I promise you it's not what it seems!" He said. He remained a good distance away. Cold had instructed him not to say much.

"Cold made you say all that. Didn't he? Why are you allowing this Cisco? Why?!"

Cisco had tried to keep a positive outlook up to this point, but now, he looked heartbroken, although there was a shred of understanding, a dash of hate, although whether for Team Flash, himself or Cold, Barry couldn't tell. Part of him begged him to turn around and make amends, apologize for yelling, but he instead turned on his heel and super sped out.

"Miss West," a sinister voice said. Iris gasped and turned around. A mere inch from her face was the terrible person she hoped never to see again. Before she could even let out a screech, he pointed his stun gun at her. "I hope you enjoyed your day of freedom. You've fooled me. And I don't like to be fooled. I wish you had just stayed behind with your father. You would've received continued good care, but now, we will have to take correctional measures. And he fired and she was out.

Caitlin had realized only after a few hours that something had gone wrong. Iris wasn't always punctual. She was better than Barry but still.. Anyway, Caitlin had said that it'd been a long day and she'd go home for a nap. The ladies had agreed to meet in a few hours at the coffee shop to discuss the situation at hand, but Iris didn't show. Finally, Caitlin realized that Iris had probably been recaptured. Caitlin didn't want to know what criminals did to their prisoners when tricked and angered.

Barry had come back and told her about Cisco and how he'd changed sides. Caitlin didn't want to believe it and Barry didn't blame her, but in the end, they accepted that Cisco had changed sides and had probably been Cold's informer on them for a while. Caitlin had defended Cisco weakly by saying that he was always so honest and kind that it was impossible to think that he could swap sides so quickly. But then Barry said that some criminals were good at playing innocent, enough to be believed. They settled into the misery of knowing that the person they'd once called friend had in fact become foe.

After the day's work was finished, Cold turned his attention to firmly winning Cisco over. He liked the kid. A lot. He felt certain that they shared some emotional experience that made them potential friends. But of course, he needed Cisco on his side if they were to be friends. Part of him felt bad for torturing the kid. Cisco had looked so hopeful as he'd approached Barry that day, and then he'd been rejected by those people he'd called his friends, maybe even family. Another part of him reveled in the pain he'd caused, but that part of him had shrunk considerably in the last few days. He resolved to go see the guy and cheer him up, with his own benefits of course.

Cisco lay in his hammock staring up at old shelves, boxes and rafters. He hated this creepy place. He wanted out of here forever. He couldn't get over the look Barry had given him. That look of complete shock and betrayal. He'd been so hopeful, surprised that Barry was alive, and the hope that maybe he'd give a signal that he'd believe that Cisco had done this for the right reason.

He understood that Barry wouldn't believe him, but it had felt like a slap in the face anyway. More like a punch to the stomach. His heart felt torn to shreds and never able to be repaired. His family had always rejected him, his friends that were almost family were gone forever, it seemed like nobody would ever fully except him. Then he realized that it wasn't the villains or the disasters or the double crosses. It was him, he was the problem. All along, he'd been responsible for this mess.

He'd created Cold's gun, he'd told Barry's identity, he worked of his free will for Cold to save Barry, only for Barry to be suckered into this madman's scheme too. And with these final thoughts on the matter, his heart officially, completely, 100% totally shattered. He started thinking of a popular Disney children's movie, called Brother Bear. There was a song in it that he realized described his feelings perfectly.

 _Everywhere I turn I hurt someone,_

 _And there's nothing I can say to change things I've done._

He knew he was responsible. There was no denying it. He couldn't take any of it back, no matter how much he wished he could. Cold had a gun that could slow Barry, he knew Barry's identity, and it was all Cisco's fault.

 _I'd do anything within my power, I'd give everything I've got._

 _But the path I seek is hidden from me now_

He saw no path, no life ahead other than a dismal lonely one. Nobody would trust him again. Ever. More than ever, the pain of losing his friends rocked his world. And he'd never make new ones. Not with the track record of helping criminals.

 _Brother bear, I let you down._

 _You trusted me, believed in me and I let you down._

Worse than the pain of losing his friends, was the pain of knowing he deserved their scorn and distrust. He'd betrayed them. Very much. How could he have done this?

 _Of all the things I hid from you, I cannot hide the shame,_

 _And I hope someone, something will come and take away the pain!_

Shame filled him. What had he been thinking? Playing chess with a villain? He should've known he 'd be checkmated in three moves or less. He knew that as angry as his friends were, they probably felt worse than he did. He hoped with all his heart that they'd rec over from this blow quickly. They didn't deserve to suffer.

 _There's no way out, of this dark place, no hope, no future,_

 _I know I can't be free, but I can't see another way,_

 _And I can't face, another day._

He saw no way out of his misery. What if Barry chose not to help Cold? He'd be trapped helping these criminals forever! In this dark old warehouse. He'd never rise to the heights he'd seen for himself in the science world. And yet, he knew if he had it to do over again, he would make the same choice. Even though he now realized that Cold would've saved Barry whether or not he'd helped. He'd still do it, to make sure Cold hadn't gotten any ideas about what to do with Caitlin.

Despite these comforting (sort of) thoughts, he felt depressed about this new life he'd be sure to have. He'd held back his fear, his pain, his anger, for so long, he finally let a little of it go. Cracks appeared in his emotional wall and he allowed tears to slip silently down his cheeks, although not for the whole wall to collapse. In the dark, he felt alone.

Cold heard a quiet sniffle and he walked up to see the guy in the hammock. He shined a flashlight on Cisco and saw the tears. Instantly, his heart snapped. He'd stolen this man's life away from him. This man who had so much potential, so much life. No longer did this young man's life involve the science world that he'd so loved, no longer would his heroes see him as a potential assistant. In one greedy swipe, Snart had robbed this man of his entire life. He bent down by the bed. He wanted to give the guy some comfort. Cisco looked up at him, with nothing but hate in his eyes.

"What do you want Cold? You've taken everything. What more do you want?" His tears seemed to dry instantly.

The sudden change in his facial expression made Snart fear for his life. Then he realized, why should he worry about his life? It was only an empty mix of mental work and adrenaline rush, money that hadn't been earned. But this man... His resolve tightened again. He would do this. He had to do this.

"I came to see if you're alright." He said. He felt rather awkward, the words foreign on his tongue, but it seemed to have some effect. Cisco had laid back down, looking defeated. Snart felt that he'd hit on something, or perhaps this young an had already been so close ot breaking that it wouldn't take much more.

Cisco felt like he needed to say something to someone. He knew Snart's intentions were truly contrite this time. He knew he'd had enough trying to be tough. "Snart, I'm not alright. I've lost my friends. Their sort of the only family that accepted me for who I really was. My real family, well, my brother got all the glory and attention when we were kids. He looked more like my dad and my mom liked him more for that, and she liked music, Dante was a good piano player, but you already knew that. When Dad died, my mom kind of just started falling all over herself to form another person like him, and Dante ,of the two of us, had the most potential."

There was the thing. Cisco had lost his father too. Maybe not the same way, but the emotional effect was almost the same. "Cisco, you remember that I told you my father had been a wonderful father before becoming a cop. I loved him, even as he beat me and my siblings to pieces every night. When he received a life time jail sentence, I thought it was the end of my life. I never did find a replacement family. I've always had a soft spot for children and young people in general. I wanted to steal since it gave me the adrenaline rush I was used to from the beatings. In a way that adrenaline made me feel invincible. I needed that feeling in lieu of having a family and safety. I know what you're feeling Cisco. I've felt it before. The pain of losing someone, of feeling it's your fault. I know that feeling."

Snart put a comforting hand on Cisco's shoulder as the guy bent his head and started sobbing again.

"Cisco," he said softly, "I'm sorry for making you lose them. Believe me when I say that if they ever do accept you again, and I think eventually they will, it would make me the happiest man alive. But if they don't, you'll always have us. Me and Lisa. I promise. You lost both your families, so we'll be your family."

Cisco couldn't take the pain anymore. He felt comforted enough to begin releasing his pain. He no longer cared that Snart was a bad guy. He had a good side, and that was enough for Cisco. He leaned into Snart, accepting the man's comfort. Then, something said, why agonize over what's past? He'd be trapped in this criminal life, he knew he couldn't embrace it, but he could accept it. He resolved to help his new family any way he could. Even though under this protective front of moving forward, he still felt like he was falling behind.

Iris woke in a cell across from her father. There was no food. There was water, a toilet and that was it. She couldn't see or hear the television from where she was. Her cries for reprieve from the headache were ignored. Anytime she attempted to speak with her father, she received a slap in the face from the guard. Cold had kept his promise. She'd pay for her lie. And dearly.

 **A/N Hope you all liked it and can hang in there for a while. I'll try to update once a week, but I have no idea how it will turn out. Keep reviewing though! Also, if anyone new reads this, feel free to leave reviews as well! Suggestions or requests are much appreciated and, whenever possible, employed in the story. If you want to be named for your idea at the beginning of the chapter, let me know in the review!:) Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **A/N I don't own the song in this chapter. Disney does. I didn't receive any reviews on the previous chapter, so I'm hoping that nobody is disappointed with it. Please review both this chapter and the last when possible. Enjoy!:)**

Snart had suddenly become very friendly and welcoming to Cisco. Lisa had as well. In fact all the Snarts were treating him like family, just like Leonard had said. They packed up a few picnic meals and stayed in an old RV fixed up from the dump. (It was one of the few possessions of theirs that they hadn't stolen.) They headed for the beach and Lisa and Cisco were playing the alphabet game. It was a child's game, but they never tired of it for the sheer competition it made for. Leonard was cracking jokes from the driver's seat, Lisa pulled ahead of Cisco in the game and won by a mere three letters.

 _Everyone's invited, this is how we live._

 _We're all here for each other, happy to give._

 _All we have we share, and all of us we care._

 _So come on!_

They pulled up to the campsite near to the amusement park. Lisa got her light blue one piece bathing suit on and said, "Race you to the ocean!" Before Cisco took off after her, he glanced at Leonard. The man gave him a friendly wink and said, "Don't worry. I'll set up housekeeping and you kids go have fun. I'll be along shortly."

Cisco made up the lost time and tied in their race to the sea. The waves rolled over, shaking the ground with their power. Lisa laughingly splashed water at Cisco, he returned fire and they started playing tag and dunking each other in the waves. Leonard watched all this foolishness fondly as he unpacked.

 _Welcome to our family time, welcome to our brotherly time!_

 _We're happy giving and taking,_

 _To the friends we're making_

 _There's nothing we won't do!_

There were a few other families on the beach. Cisco and Lisa happily played with a few of the children, Lisa taught Cisco how to surf.

 _Welcome to our family time!_

 _Welcome to our happy to be time!_

 _This is our festival,_

 _You know and best of all,_

 _We're here to share it all!_

Those few days by the beach with the Snarts were some of the best of Cisco's life. They played in the waves, rode the rides at the amusement park, and shared stories by the campfire at night. It was a happy, energetic, relaxing vacation.

 _There's a bond between us,_

 _nobody can explain._

 _It's a celebration of life,_

 _and seeing friends again!_

 _I'd be there for you,_

 _I know you'd be there for me too._

 _So come on!_

Leonard loved Cisco, he allowed himself to feel it. The boy had lost so much, and all Leonard had wanted from that moment in the warehouse was to make him happy again. He'd even go as far as to say that he thought of the boy as a friend.

Cisco still felt at odds about losing Barry and Caitlin. But he had new friends in the Snarts, so he pushed those feelings away. He knew if he ever wanted to talk to Leonard or Lisa about it, they'd listen and comfort him. He realized abruptly that he was indeed one of them now. And underneath, it bothered him. Would he willingly work on their weapons now? Despite what he'd told himself that night in the warehouse, he knew that he'd do anything for these people now. He pushed away the guilt that thought brought and focused instead on the happy feelings. They were going to travel next to an old farm that had belonged to their grandparents.

 _Welcome to our family time!_

 _Welcome to our brotherly time!_

 _This is our festival_

 _You know and best of all,_

 _We're here to share it all!_

Sheer bliss. That was the feeling Cisco had on the van ride to the farm. Once they were out of the city, they were surrounded by fields and mountains. Cow pastures and corn fields abounded. The air was clean, the road was long, and much camaraderie resided in that old van.

 _Remembering loved ones departed,_

 _Someone dear to your heart,_

 _Finding love and planning a future._

 _Telling stories and laughing with friends,_

 _Precious moments you'll never forget._

Leonard and Cisco talked much about their fathers and grandparents. Though Leonard had often been beaten and starved by hisfather as a child, he had really still loved him. Cisco shared the feeling about his father, although he didn't remember him well, since he'd died when Cisco was young.

One day, Lisa asked him if he'd ever ridden a horse before. He told her no but that he'd be willing to learn how. She spent a few days teaching him the basics and then he was able to go with her on trail rides. They rode through fields and forests, the mountains surrounding them all the while.

Soon they rode by a quiet stream and allowed their horses to drink. They talked and laughed. They talked of future hopes and plans and Cisco had the courage to propose that they start casual dating at some point in the near future.

 _This has to be the most beautiful, the most peaceful place,_

 _I've ever been to. It's nothing like I've seen before._

As the horses ate grass, Lisa and Cisco sat and ate their lunch and drank from the clean, cold mountain stream. Afterwards, they rode up a hidden side path, the branches of the trees on either side forming a tunnel of green.

 _When I think of how far I've come,_

 _I can't believe it,and yet I see it,_

 _In them I see family,_

 _I see the way we used to be!_

They reached a ridge overlooking miles of farmland,ending abruptly with more mountains reaching for the sky. Everything was painted in the gentle light of sunset. Cisco sighed contentedly as he looked at the spectacular view.

A few days later, they were on their way back to the city, and they stopped to eat and Cisco had a quiet moment, watching Lisa and Leonard laugh at a joke one of them had told. He saw them as his family.

He felt a small twinge of regret. He felt like he was betraying Barry and Caitlin and his own mother and brother. But he pushed it aside when Lisa focused her beautiful eyes on him and started asking him questions about what he thought of this or that and so on, long into the afternoon.

 _Welcome to our family time!_

 _Welcome to our brotherly time!_

 _We're happy giving and taking,_

 _with the friends we're making!_

 _There's nothing we won't do!_

 _Welcome to our family time!_

 _Welcome to our happy to be time!_

 _This is our festival_

 _You know and best of all_

 _We're here to share it all!_

 _We're here to share it all!_

They arrived back at the warehouse tired, happy, relaxed and refreshed from their long vacation. Cisco didn't even mind the creepiness of it anymore. He smiled in his sleep that night, dreaming of all the wonderful things that he hoped would come.

What he didn't know was how much trouble was brewing, and how it'd affect his view on all these decisions and experiences.

 **A/n Well, there you go! Hope you like it! Reviews are much appreciated and requests for certain occurrences in the story are honored when possible.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **A/N Hi all! Like I said before, real life and then Writer's Block to quickly follow. I do apologize quite sincerely for not updating and for the possible deterioration of the quality of the plot, due to losing the ideas that I wasn't able to write down. Well, without further ado, here is Chapter 10! Hope it's satisfying! Reviews are appreciated.:)**

Caitlin sat in the West house, waiting for Barry to come back from some business at the police precinct. She knew she'd have to tell him that Iris was once again Cold's prisoner, and this time, she wasn't likely to be unharmed.

She'd sat for at least an hour at her own home, crying, hoping she was wrong. Iris was a good lady and the last to deserve any of the treatment she'd receive from Cold. And Cisco? What of him? Caitlin had a hard time believing that he'd be the one to change sides, after what Cold did to Dante and all. But there hadn't been time for Cold to threaten Cisco's brother or his mother before he ran off. Assuming that Cisco had chosen to go he'd have gone straight to Cold. So when he'd said he'd been tired that night, he'd been thinking about how to get away, or maybe even to outsmart Cold. But why would he go in the first place?

Caitlin eventually decided to go back to the West house waiting for Barry. She couldn't stop thinking about this whole thing with Cisco though. Every time she tried a new route it still lead to him turning evil earlier on. Barry came in after she'd been there about five minutes and relayed the information.

"Apparently, the Snarts and their entourage went for a little vacation. They haven't been seen in Central City for the last few months. I visited the warehouse a few times, left a note saying that I decided to do whatever it took to get Joe out of there. But I want to see about a private conversation with Cisco. Something is really bugging me about how he just went over to Cold's side. It's not something he'd do. And the way he looked, like he was so happy to see me, like he was glad I was fine, and then when I yelled at him, you know. I know we've been over it, and I know we've sworn to accept it and stop speaking of it, but aren't you feeling the same? Don't we have anything going in his favor? Anything at all? You are the one who was trying to defend him in the first place."

"Barry, about Cisco, you're right that something's off. Even if he did switch sides, he would've shown some signs early on of reporting to someone, like maybe looking guilty after touching computers or sneaking off at strange moments. Even an expert crook would leave evidence right? Cisco didn't do any of that. He just didn't show up for work." Her face got even more sad and her eyes filled with tears again as she remembered Iris.

"Barry, before we think anymore about Cisco, I have to tell you something. Cold figured out Iris' stunt and recaptured her. I think he knew the whole time. I think he's going to torture her."

"What?" The very idea of this was unbearable. And the Snarts hadn't been seen for a few months. Which means they'd just come back today and taken Iris. The games were about to begin. He began thinking of what he'd do to Leonard Snart when he caught him, when Caitlin interrupted him with her verbal thoughts.

"Barry, I know it hurts, but don't run angry." She flinched inwardly at that phrase, said by Cisco when Flash had been fighting Tony Woodward. Despite the slip of her tongue, however, Barry seemed to calm down and come back to the present.

"Yeah I know. I'll keep an eye out for my emotions. I don't need to be taught the same lesson twice."He smiled at her. They both remembered Tony Woodward and Prism/Rainbow Raider.

"Barry, I know that Iris was dating Eddie, but I think she just doesn't know who she's in love with. She came to visit you every day when you were in the coma, the one from the wormhole, and I'd make her get food and coffee with me after. She loves you Barry. She couldn't lose you."

They were both getting a little too emotional about this, not thinking logically, so it didn't make sense that the logical solution simply popped into Caitlin's head at that moment.

"Barry! Captain Cold was the one who cured you! A few days after Cisco disappeared. It didn't make sense at the time, but what if he tempted Cisco with a cure for you? What if he promised that if Cisco helped him with something, he'd save you?"

"Caitlin, I've been thinking it over, he would've saved me anyway. He needed me. So Cisco or no Cisco, he'd have still saved me."

"Right, but did Cisco know that?" Caitlin was sitting there spaced out just a little, thinking it over as all the pieces fell right into place. In a less serious situation, she'd have laughed at Barry's incredulous face. Since when did she master any kind of psychology?

"What do you mean? Are you saying that Cisco would think that Cold wouldn't save me just because he didn't help him? Cisco would know better than that Caitlin. He'd know that Cold would've still saved me."

"Barry even if he had, he'd have gone for me. Cold probably didn't mention me, which would mean that the treatment for me would have been open ended, leaving him free from having to hold back at all. Cisco might have overthought that bit. And he probably didn't realize the obvious because of that. But that wouldn't have been the only reason. Since Captain Cold had a messed up childhood, and he's been at this a long time, he may have detected some soft spot in Cisco and hit it. Like the wormhole. He's been blaming himself for that the weeks you'd been in that coma. Cold probably played to that at a time where Cisco's vulnerability would've been at it's maximum."

"And that means..." Barry started.

"Cisco didn't change sides!" They finished together. They looked at each other. Something had to be done and done right now!

Cisco woke up from pleasant dreams of the farm and beach to find a cruel world trying again to consume him. He had to eat hurriedly, since he had to get to building some weapons to nab a few Metas and keep normies (as nonMetas were known around here,) at bay. He still felt a little apprehensive about this whole killing thing, but he was still hurt by Barry's rejection of him. After all, he'd gotten into this mess to save him and Caitlin right? No, another voice said. You know you can't do this. Build them to disable, not kill. And yet, Cold wanted him to build weapons that killed. And this time, he was serious. Cisco liked the man. Len was smart, kind(to him and Lisa), honest(despite being a criminal) the list would go on. But he was still a man with a twisted mind. And Cisco couldn't tell which side of the man he'd know if these weapons didn't turn out the way they were supposed to. He decided to head off potential trouble and just made the weapons to order. He couldn't go wrong that way. If it had indeed been Cold's intention to kill, then this would be made well, and if not, Cisco could easily avoid Cold's wrath by saying that he'd been ordered to make a weapon to kill, not disable.

Cisco pushed his lingering guilt for what was happening to his friends away by thinking to himself, "They rejected me first." And yet as he worked, the thought nagged him. So when lunch came around, he penned a note and that night put it in the remains of STAR Labs. He been given the freedom to go where he pleased whenever he chose, since Snart believed him to be firmly on his side. Was he? Cisco didn't know. He didn't know if he'd believe anything again.

The next day, Flash ran into the warehouse and demanded three things. He told Cold that he wanted Joe freed and Iris treated well while he was working for Cold, (making sure to carefully explain that Iris was to be freed after his part was done, to which Cold replied that this was starting to sound like four things.) and that he receive time to talk to Cisco. He knew of course, that the last requirement was more of a wistful wish and that Cold would see very plainly that he'd really only need to hold to the first two requirements. Cisco was in the old aisles just tinkering around when he heard the rest.

"Of course I can release Detective West. Iris will be treated well, with note put to her previous actions, so she'll be alive and in relatively good condition once all is said and done. And I will release her when your part of the bargain. As for Cisco, I suppose something can be arranged. But of course,even if you want him, I don't think he wants you." He said the last sentence with a knowing smirk that made Barry's blood run cold.

Cisco didn't know what to think. He'd left his note in STAR Labs the other night when he'd been feeling guilty. He'd thought then that he really would want to go back to Team Flash, to stop death, not cause it and to repair the friendships that had been damaged by a misunderstanding. But now, his bitter side took over again, as he realized he may have to face the man who'd punished him, hurt him, _rejected_ him when all he'd done was try to save a life. And what about Len? If Cisco swapped sides again, Len would try to kill him, but he'd also be hurt. Now Cisco's heart felt pulled by two sides.

He felt pulled more towards Len's side of things. Here, he wouldn't be judged or rejected, he felt sure, because Len had faced those things enough to know what they felt like. Here Cisco's heart wouldn't have to break for the dead, the lost, the forgotten or unknown. Here, he'd always have a home.

Part of him still whispered that it was a lie, a trap, a cage from which there was no escape, a fall that was irreversible, and yet, he shut out those voices and nurtured the ones that screamed that he was now against Team Flash. He had been so deep in thought, he almost didn't hear Len agree to Barry's, no, he was Allen now, just Mr. Allen, Mr. Allen's wish to speak with him. Len was always so generous. How could anyone ever want him in jail? He always put what he'd stolen back. He only did for the thrill. Cisco conveniently ignored the death part of those robberies.

And so, with his mind up, Cisco walked over to where Len and Mr. Allen stood without being called. He eagerly awaited his opportunity to crush this man, this monster who'd turned his heart to stone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Cisco!" Barry shouted happily. He had a big smile on his face. He really hoped Cisco would forgive him enough to talk to him in order to get this mess worked out. But Cisco didn't reciprocated the greeting. His face was stone and Barry's face also began to freeze. "Cisco." He whispered. He saw fury in the guy's eyes. Hatred. And yet beneath it all, there seemed a deep raw hurt. And fear. Lots and lots of fear and uncertainty.

"No." Cisco overlapped Barry's gentle tone with his harsh one. "No, Mr. Allen. Get out. I never want to speak to you or Dr. Snow ever again. GET OUT!"

"Wait, Cisco let's talk this out. Please let's just talk this out!"

"No. I don't want to talk. You manipulated me once. I won't allow it again. You made me think you were my friends, my _family!_ And then, you betrayed me. You thought wrong of me, you hurt me.

More than you'll ever know. And now, you'll pay." He turned away as Lisa raised a gun and shot Barry everywhere but where it would kill him. Barry ran like the wind and wondered what could possibly be wrong with his friend.

Cisco barely managed to resist the urge to cover his ears to avoid hearing Bar.. Mr. Allen's screams of pain. He was on his new path now and didn't want anything to change it. He could not go back. He knew that. Mr. Allen was trying to manipulate him in order to capture him and lock him up, for swapping out. Yes, that had to be it. And yet... No. He wouldn't allow those thoughts, or at least he tried not to. But, the happiness in Mr. Allen's eyes, that couldn't have been faked. Cisco reflected that it may have mirrored his own when he'd first seen Mr. Allen again. The betrayal in his eyes, the pain, Cisco thought, they'd looked real as well, and probably also mirrored his in his rejection.

There had been tears too, Cisco was sure. He'd seen tears in his former friend's eyes. Tears of mixed feelings, longing and hope, rejection and hurt, fear and uncertainty. Evil had it's ways of making it's way around, and these evils had just gone full circle and hit Cisco full force. He ran straight for his hammock in it's safe secluded part of the warehouse, forgetting all the work he had left to do, and threw himself into it. There he lay for a little while. He felt many emotions, fear, anger, regret, rejection, betrayal, guilt and uncertainty. Finally his tears came in an unexpected yell of agony as he covered his face and began sobbing hard enough to almost break his ribs. He didn't know how long he lay there, crying so hard. It hurt, each racking sob jolted his body and his heart felt ready to burst, and yet he just couldn't stop. It hurt to try so he just kept crying.

When he finally stopped crying, he realized Len had been there the entire time, just rubbing his shoulder soothingly. He raised his tortured eyes as Len reached down and wordlessly dried Cisco's wet face. Cisco passed out before he'd finished.

When Barry reached his home, Caitlin had been there forever, hoping. When Barry didn't come back with Cisco, she got worried. She was even more worried still when she saw Barry's face streaked with tears.

"Barry?" She asked. "What happened?"

"Apparently, he did switch. But I think it happened recently. We were right at the time, Cait. I know we were. But he's definitely changed now. I think he probably feels too many emotions and just can't handle them." Barry's voice was breaking, and he wanted to move away from Caitlin, not wanting to upset her, but knowing that he was going to break down in a few moments.

"Barry, while you were gone, I went to the lab and I found a note from Cisco, dated from last night. Maybe if you read it, you can find a way to talk him back." She handed him the note.

 _Dear Barry, Caitlin and Joe,_

 _I'm sorry. I really am. I just wanted to save Barry. Cold said he had a cure. I hope you guys can believe me. Cold has a good side and has been treating me well. I feel conflicted. I really want to come back,but I've felt betrayed, and Cold is trying to help me through this. I can't hurt him too._

 _I don't know what to do. Help me._

 _Cisco._

And with that, Barry completely broke down and cried. Caitlin hugged him as tears flowed down their cheeks. And they knew that there wasn't much they could do now. Cisco was gone.

As soon as Cold had released Joe, he ran back to police headquarters and told everyone to file reports and call a meeting. He knew where Snart was and he wasn't letting him keep Iris for that long.

Predictably, he got taken off the case, due to emotional involvement. So he did the one thing that he never thought he'd do. He walked back to Snart's warehouse to get his daughter back. And that wasn't a good idea.

Cisco heard some of the other people working for Snart run to the entrance.

 _That can't be good._ He thought. He stopped working on a weapon to go see what the disturbance was.

He saw Joe being shown in, and felt a wrench from his heart. This didn't look good.

"Please, take me back instead. Let my daughter out. I'm not even asking for something hard to meet. Just let her go!" Joe begged in a level voice.

"Sorry. The Flash and I have a bargain. I intend to keep it."

"He made a bargain with you?!"

"No walks on the dark side can make it impossible to see the light when you're in it."

"I can't believe him. I told him no more deals!"

Cisco was listening to all this, his heart twisting. He knew about what Iris was going through.

It wasn't a pretty thing, and Joe was quite lucky to know nothing about it. Still though, Cisco was sick of being betrayed. As long as he kept turning weapons out for Len, he knew he would never be abandoned here. His hands stopped shaking, and he started to take a fierce delight in what Joe and Iris were going through, waving away the guilt with the fact that they were working for Mr Allen.

Iris was near the end of her rope. She had enough to eat to stay alive, but she was always hungry and the fear of being beaten was always lurking in the depths of every thought and dream. She was wondering what had happened to Barry. Tears started falling down her cheeks. Barry had been so distraught over this whole thing, and she was concerned that things were going downhill. It sure didn't help that she was in this cell. She had no idea what was happening. She thought about trying to pick the lock, but obviously, it was no old fashioned lock with a key, nope, it was an electronic pad with a numerical code, and if she hit the wrong key, there was a painful booby trap. She'd tried several times, and each time, a new pain inflicter was activated. She had several cuts and bruises, one ankle was twisted and she thought her wrist might be broken. Strange that Snart didn't just break all the bones in her body, demand information and then kill her. Clearly, he had a reason to keep her alive and (relatively) well. He wanted her alive for leverage, but why not have fun with it? Did Barry make a deal? But her father had told him no more deals with criminals and he'd agreed. What was happening?

"Barry! Why can't you just not go speeding into everything without a second thought!" She moaned to herself. She didn't see, but Cisco was standing right there in the shadows, savoring her anguish, but although he didn't admit it to himself, he was beginning to think he'd chosen wrong.


End file.
